


From the Moors to Neverland

by rolystatz



Category: Maleficent (2014), Peter Pan (1953), Tinker Bell (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolystatz/pseuds/rolystatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, everyone knows how Tinker Bell is a huge bitch when it comes to Peter. But yet she's apparently the sweetest in the world in the movies that are supposed to take place before she ever met Peter? How did she become so jealous and angry? Well. I have an idea. Or two. So stay tuned! BUT IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW MALEFICENT I ADVISE THAT YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY CUZ I SUMMARIZE THE WHOLE THING RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING SO DON'T READ IT. or do and don't be pissed when you get the spoiler summary from hell. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Moors to Neverland

There are many faeries in Pixie Hollow. They've been there long before Peter and the Lost Boys, Pirates and even the Natives.  
But they weren't always there.  
Pixies, Pirates, and even the Natives all happened upon Neverland somehow. Peter, well, was spirited away by Tinker Bell herself.  
The faeries once lived in a magical kingdom on Earth called the Moors. It neighbored a human kingdom, ruled by a greedy King. The Moors needed no Monarch, and lived in general peace. The only unrest was due to the humans, who were jealous of the tranquility and riches of the Moors.  
In the Moors lived a Faerie much larger than those around her. She was more human than the other Faeries, for she wasn't the size of a peapod. Her name was Maleficent. She had giant wings and horns, and grew to become the protector of her land. But, her childhood sweetheart, the human Stephan, was rising in ranks to become king. The king then, Henry, after previously being beaten in battle by Maleficent, promised his Advisors that whomever strikes her dead would take the throne. Believing his will to be stronger than it actually was, Stephan found Maleficent and drugged her in order to be able to kill her.  
But, lo- He could not.  
He, instead, stole her wings.  
Which, you know- Isn't advised. Especially if that thing you're taking wings from is like the most powerful thing in the world. It's like, you don't think that's gonna come back to haunt you?  
In Maleficent's fury, she banished the human-shaped pixies to a far away land in the sky- That would be Neverland. She wanted no reminder of any human, and cursed her own form for resembling that horrid specie so entirely. She thought this to be a fitful punishment for her fellow fae, but it actually worked out for the better for those Pixies. Now, they will never die. There's a special place in the heavens where Neverland rests, and that is, basically, suspended in lack of time and space. There's positively no explanation for it, and why Maleficent didn't just go there herself with Aurora and Diaval is a complete mystery to this storyteller. 

Maleficent discovered Neverland while exploring the sky. Never had it been touched by anything other than the animals who lived there. The only residents with a mind at all were the mer-women. They were envious of Maleficent's flight, but welcomed her with a feast of fish, crabs and the like. That, though, was just a brief visit, and Maleficent had a mind to never think of it again. Until it became the home of all the pixies from the Moors. From there, the faeries could visit Earth at will. They had to follow the second star to the left (while coming home, it was the right), and just keep following the sun. That was not what Maleficent wanted, but really, what could she do about it? She barely even gave them a second thought, anyway.


End file.
